Copper Sun
by The Girl With The Sun
Summary: "You make me lighter" she murmured. "You gave me wings. I think the universe brought me to you because you're the only one who can." And he kissed her.They were nothing more than strangers. Two people who were going to watch the people they love marry someone else.Together, all they wanted was to ease the pain. Who would have thought they'd find the most beautiful thing on Earth?
1. Chapter 1

Copper Sun

**One**

**BELLA**

"Married?"

"This is it, it's always been her, I've known since college and, it's been eight years, I'm ready. I'm so ready."

"But we just finished residency, we're just about to take up a fellowship you can't expect marriage to fit in the schedule more than it did five years ago!"

"I know this is it, this is what I have been waiting for my whole life. My life has only been complete since we happened you know this. I can do this, Bella, I'm getting married!"

I tightened my hold on my phone. I cannot believe that it would all end up here, me a million miles away trying to move on and him... "Jazz, you do know Leah Brandon-Black will never allow you to marry the apple of her eye."

I rolled my eyes, I loved her, I really did, but I just can't stomach the thought of her little miss perfection. Not now. "Bells, Leah loves me. I have been with Alice for eight years, I think she trusts me enough with her baby girl."

Yeah, I know she trusts you, like she would trust a snake. "What do you want me to do Jazz, you've made up your mind."

"Bella, you're Alice's best friend, you have to be here, she misses you, Rose misses you, we all miss you, so just get your ass back here okay?"

"I can't leave, I have a conference in Mass Gen tomorrow."

"Bella come on."

I scrunched my eyes tight and willed the head ache away. "Jazz, I did not bust ass so I could be accepted in Harvard Med just so I can run like your lapdog at first sign of trouble. I'll be there Monday next week, that's the soonest I can get there."

I pressed the end button on my phone and placed my head in my hands. I wanted to scream, but that's not advisable when you just assisted in a thirteen hour surgery, and you had a reputation as ice queen to uphold.

Damn it, eight years and still I'm not over that asshole who strung me along like some kite or whatever. Now I had to watch him marry my best friend. Damn it. Damn it all to hell and back.

_BEEP!_ I was broken out of my reverie when my darned pager went off, 911, ICU. _Shit._ Now my miracle patient is about to die too. Damn it all to hell and back.

**-EDWARD-**

"What do you mean you're getting hitched?"

"Just what I said sweetie, Garrett is the most amazing man ever and my my my, he can make my toe curl like no other. This is it Eddie, he's the one."

"Yeah, like you have not said that about five other men Katie.

"Shut up Eddie, I think this is it this time, and don't worry, if it's not, I won't show up to your door drunk again. Just please, come to the wedding?"

"Kate, I can't just fly back there, I have a conference here! I'm an associate, you know we don't get any life?"

"Ed, I'm sure that since you graduated top of your class in Harvard Law, you can find a way to get the hell out of there."

"I have a conference meeting, my dad has this charity thing set-up!"

"You're still in your dad's company?"

"Where the hell else am I suppose to go? My dad needs the help okay, just stuff it Kate. I'll be back Monday that's the soonest I can make it."

I hung up the phone despite her screaming protests. Four years of being her best friend and Kate Denali still can't comprehend that I have a massive hard on for her. Oh sure she flirts with me whenever she sees me, but that's because I'm not a man to her. I'm her little Eddie, her brother bear. And now another man was stealing her away.

"Atty. Cullen, Mrs. Ross is on the line, she has the files you requested for?"

I closed my eyes and breathed in. "Link her through Shelly."

As if being the youngest partner in Pearson-Hardman is not hard enough, I had to deal with this unrequited love shit. Just what I needed. What good is being a lawyer when you can't even defend your own fucking feelings?


	2. Chapter 2

Two

**BELLA**

"Can I get three please?"

The bar man looked at me weirdly. "I don't know Doc, you're on duty, do you think you should be taking in this much?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know my limits Joe, just gimme' the stuff!"

He swatted my hand and opened the magical doors to heaven. "Pick your poison Belly Cakes."

I rubbed my hands together and pressed my hands against the glass. "Banana, Strawberry and Cookie Dough please!"

I bounced around like a kid on steroids. Other doctors went to the pub across the street, I went to Joe's, the Ice Cream Parlor. I've been going here since I started medical school. Nothing like a good ice cream to alleviate stress.

"So why are you here again," Joe asked as he wiped a glass bowl with a towel I know has been through washing, steaming and disinfecting, thrice, "binging on ice cream?"

"I'm here everyday!" I scooped a huge amount of banana, _mmmm._

"You eat one scoop you meticulously select. You don't eat everything you want? What happened?"

I licked my spoon and dug into the strawberry. "Banana is for saving my patient today, strawberry is for the almost success of my clinical trial, cookie dough is for that asshole Jasper Whitlock, who does not have a sense of wit for it is locked with his twigs and doodleberries!"

I stuffed my face with ice cream as I quietly fumed and Joe looked at me critically. "I don't know how you got through medical school without being able to say penis and balls, but that's not the point. What did Jasper do now?"

I swallowed the cold cream and let it numb me "He's getting married. To Alice Brandon, finally."

Joe sighed and patted my hand. "Aww honey."

"It's okay, I always knew it was going to be them, but... it's different, I guess, when it's here."

Joe grabbed my hand and hoisted me up. "Stop your moping! Isabella Swan, you are a great doctor, and somewhere out there is a guy who has your back. "

"Thanks Joe. I appreciate that."

"Now pick one more flavor, on the house!"

"If you keep doing that Joe this business would end up rundown before I know it!"

That voice, honeyed steel, and can send shivers down my spine, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. _Edward Cullen._

**EDWARD**

I loved Joe. Being an associate no one really gave me much cases. I was the researcher, the quiet observer in the courtroom. I lost housing court. But Joe gave me his trust. Well there's a fact that I'm doing his case pro-bono but the fact remains, he trusted me to keep his ice cream place up and running.

And what a darned good ice cream place it was. They had the best chocolate and banana sundae. And you can't help but like Joe.

"...pick one more flavor! It's on the house!"

Joe was serving a woman in a lab coat, red scrubs and scuffed trainers. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she was all but pressing her face into a glass. Cute. Maybe she's a technician or something, hey, maybe she's even hot. Her lab coat is basically hiding everything from me. But I could use the distraction, from Kate.

"If you keep doing that Joe this business would end up rundown before I know it!"

Joe looked up at me and beamed. "My boy Eddie! How's everything going?"

I kept my eyes focused on the tech. She stiffened, hand stilling in the bowl of ice cream in front of her. "Your case is fine Joe, I have all documents securing your ice cream place as a local landmark, and as such, city government can't knock you down."

Joe whooped and hollered and dragged his huge belly to come around the counter and hug me. "You're great boy! Just great! All that free ice cream during your school days paid off!"

He whooped and dragged me to the counter. "Sit, sit, I shall give you a scoop, on the house!"

I laughed at his antics. "Make that three Joe, two on me! The usual please!"

He started getting out bananas whilst dancing around his kitchen.

I turned to the girl beside me. She had her head down, but I can see the shape of her face, and the brown of her eye, weird, she looks familiar. I cleared my throat and waited for her to acknowledge me. Nothing. Oh well, time to up the ante.

"Pretty neat huh? Joe's should continue to be stress food for millions of our American youth. So, you work at the hospital? What do you do, are you a tech?"

She gave a dry chuckle and raised her head up and faced me. My breath caught in my throat. This was not a tech, this was no tech, this is Dr. Isabella Fucking Swan. And I was so screwed.

"No, Atty. Cullen. I'm not a tech."

And she smirked at my horrified look.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

**BELLA**

"It's been a long time, attorney. You seem all big shot now."

His face still has that horrified look splashed on it.

"Come on, Ed. Can we please get over the 'scary stalker' phase?"

Nothing. No reaction. Did he go into shock, a possible aneurysm, stroke?

"Edward, come on. It was two years ago!"

Okay, maybe the guy had reason to be scared. I mean, I did go crazy stalker on him.

My roommate Angela was dating his roommate Ben. We got introduced and I developed this huge crush on him, so huge I almost forgot about Jasper.

He was my first crush. After all, Jasper was just kind of there, and so I was this nineteen year old high on dopamine and estrogen and maybe serotonin, running when I see him on the dormitory halls, blabbering when he talks to me, and accidentally posting on twitter one drunken night how much I loved Edward Cullen who looked like Robert Pattinson.

Edward never lived through the shame.

I graduated med school, he graduated law school and we tend to give each other a wide margin.

Fate is mean to me today.

"Who would have thought we'd see each other here again. I didn't know you stayed in Boston! I thought you were interning in, where was that?"

I was surprised he was making conversation. Edward generally tended to avoid me. "You're talking to me."

He blinked in surprise. "Shouldn't I? I mean, we've been acquainted right? Miss Austen?"

I flushed. I don't even want to remember my pro-Austen rant. It was one of the few times we actually talked.

"I just... You're scared of me."

He laughed. I forgot how beautiful his laughter was. Not as bright as Jazz's, though nothing could be as bright as Jazz's but warm, like sunset. Comforting, not blinding.

"Hello, earth to Bella? You're not fantasizing about me again are you?"

I flushed. I could not help it. Edward is beautiful. "Maybe if you'd stop being so darned gorgeous I'd stop ogling! I mean, come on, isn't it enough I was the laughingstock for the rest of my clerkship year? When I see you again, I have to be coming from a thirty hour shift in my scrubs and sneakers? COME ON!"

His mouth was twitching up into a smile. On the very short time that I was friends with Edward, after I move on from how gorgeous he was that is, there's just always an underlying sense of comfort. Weirdly enough, Edward was the only man who can fluster me, and calm me at the same time.

"Hey, who says you're not rocking those scrubs? I was hitting on you for Pete's sake!"

**EDWARD**

Somehow, I forgot how easy it was to talk to Bella. After the Twitter thing, it just seemed so awkward between us. Well, it was awkward for me because of Katie, and how she teased me with Bella. I always thought Katie was jealous of Jezebels. Somehow, when she was around, it was hard to be away from her. She was just so fun and open, and with her, I don't have to worry about Kate so much.

"I didn't know you two knew each other! All those years in med school and law school, not once did you meet here!"

Joe laid down my chocolate – banana confection and I grinned to Bella. "Yeah, Joe, I think I'm starting to believe in Bella's serendipity."

Bella laughed. I loved it when she laughed. Her whole face laughed with her. Her eyes crinkle, her nose crinkles, and her mouth opens wide into the most disgusting and ugly laugh in the world but on her it was endearing. It was Bella, and she was who she was.

"I always tried to get you into my juju, you just didn't listen!"

Joe smiled fondly at the both of us. "Well I certainly believe in your juju now Isabella. Please, stay as long as you both like, I'll just go back and uh... do stuff."

He scurried off as fast as his legs can take him.

I whistled and looked to Jezebels. "Well at least we know where you got your subtlety Je-ze-bel."

Her face got all fume-y and I snorted. Bella was the farthest thing from a jezebel. She'd try to seduce a man and end up having to operate on him because she gave him a concussion.

"At least Joe and I have charm, unlike to Eddie-Bear." She reached over tweaked my nose. She once said I was as harmless as a Teddy Bear. Hence the very disturbing nickname.

She laughed as I swatted her hand away and dug into her melty ice cream.

"I'm sorry I was such a dick Bella. We should never have stopped talking."

She turned to me and smiled her fucking gorgeous smile, all tooth and eye crinkles. "It's okay. Angie and Ben broke up, and we're all over Twitter. I think it's nice we met up when life is all right and we can laugh about it. I always knew we'd be great friends."

And that night we talked. About everything that happened. Everything we missed. Law School graduated on a different day than Med. I would forever wonder how shy and socially awkward Isabella Swan managed to deliver the valedictory address.

Time just flew with Bella. It was always easy with her.

"And then after that night, I never drank a drop again. GOD, the next day even my professors were asking me for details about my love life!"

Somehow we got around to talking about the twitter thing. "Imagine my horror when I, basically invisible entered my hall and everyone was asking me if I got laid last night. You didn't just post it on Twitter Bella – you freakin' used the med school account!"

Bella was an active member of a lot of crap. Somehow, the account logged on to her twitter that fateful night was not her own, but her organization's account. We were labelled "The Harvard Couple".

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I was such an idiot! But you can't blame me, you did look like Rob, and you are completely gorgeous!"

I wanted to vomit. Apart from the very messy and untameable hair, I refuse to acknowledge I have anything in common with Robert Pattinson. Which of course lead to a debate with Bella. I don't get why she loved that guy, I hated him. All prancy pansy assed British guy.

"HEY!" Bella smacked my arm hard and I started laughing again.

"So what brings you to these parts of town? You wanted to research something right? Multiple something?"

**BELLA**

It pleased me that he remembered something I told him about a long time ago. But Edward was like that. He was a good guy, and he listened to everyone. He's the kind of guy who helps meddling owners of ice cream shops get their places protected from greedy people. He was a guy who wanted to change the world.

I was still smiling fondly at him when he urged me to answer with a comical eye roll.

"Man, Jezebels, when was the last time you slept? You're not all here aren't you? It's only 11:00!"

I giggled at him, for no reason at all. Something about him just makes me light. That or I was just doped on sugar and very tired.

"I got a few winks here and there, but they're far from 40. I'm monitoring this patient who's responding well to treatments. But she's very critical. I almost lost her today to a brain bleed. But Bree is very strong. I have a feeling she'll recover from this. I may be close to curing Multiple Sclerosis."

Bree was so strong, I know she can make it. Most days, I get strength from her. "How old is she?"

"She's fifteen, she caught MS early on, but she's been doing okay. She has Riley besotted. My other patient. He had a concussion when he was tackled in football. Won't leave Bree alone."

His warm smile told me he was on to me. "You sneaky wench you put them in a room together!"

My eyes got wide. "I.. It's hospital policy to... THEY WE'RE CUTE ALRIGHT!"

He chuckled. Goodness, he can light up a city with his eyes when he's happy. He sobered and took a bite of his banana. "Why didn't you go to Hopkins?"

Edward was random. He'd jump from topic to topic, and that's what made it easy to talk to him.

"How did you know I got into Hopkins?"

"Ben told me. Angela moved to Baltimore for a job. We thought you'd go too, train under Carson."

I looked out the window and flailed my arm. "I couldn't leave you know? Boston just became... home, I guess." I smiled. I loved the way the city was. All that possibility in the air. All the discoveries, all the history. Boston is a very gorgeous place. And so much of who I want to be belongs here. "So what about you? Why did you stay? Didn't you want to be a pro-bono lawyer for Peace Corps?"

He grimaced and I felt bad. Then it clicked. His dad. Edward was always wary about what he would do after law school. His dad wanted him to take over Cullen, Hale and Denali. I slapped my forehead. "Oh, Eddie Bear, I am so sorry, please don't mind me."

"It's fine. You know why. My dad needs help. Rosalie didn't want to be a lawyer, Katie can't run a firm. She's too flighty, too Katie so someone had to take the reins. I'm an associate now at Pearson- Hardman. My father says its good to start somewhere else, before I go to Cullen."

"Don't you want to leave?"

"Sometimes."

I reach over to pat his hand. "Then you will. I know you will. And hey, maybe I'll come with you."

"You would?"

"I've been without your pretty face for so long."

**EDWARD**

She used to say stuff like that a lot. But it was okay. I liked it when Jezebels said stuff like that. It makes me go all gooey inside.

"Then maybe I'll just have to take you with me."

She giggled again. She was such a bubbly person.

"If only I can take you to Jasper's wedding."

Ah, Jasper Hale. The reason for the Twitter incident.

"Jasper's getting married?"

Her eyes got misty and sad. I never much cared for a sad Bella. She was always so happy it fucking hurts to see her sad. Fuck.

"To Alice."

Double Fuck.

"And I am made of honor." She grimaced and I tugged her hand, enclosing it in mine. "Jezebel..."

"I know, I know. I should have said no."

She huffed and glared at me, she was just too cute for words.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to show them it doesn't affect me. I fled here, that's how they see it. I left Seattle because I was hurt. I'm coming back to prove them wrong."

But she was hurt. And she did flee. And she was going to prove them wrong.

"Then you don't have to go alone Jezebel."

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

**BELLA**

Did I just hear that right? Edward Cullen was coming back with me? To Forks. What?

"I don't... Edward we don't know each other."

He smiled at me, all condescendingly. "Sure we do, Jezebels. You were the other half of me." He batted his eyelashes and I wanted to die in shame. Stupid Jasper, forcing me to drink.

The night the twitter thing happen, Jazz and Alice slept together for the first time. Alice called me all horrified and teary, saying her cherry just got popped and she had to tell me, her BFF, of what it was like. I wanted to eat a bushel of slugs rather than listen to her say it was beautiful, but she was scared Jesus would never forgive her. Loooong story short, Alice wanted me to comfort her. Same old, same freaking old.

Angela dragged me to a party in the girl's dorm, and it was just me and a bottle of Patron. Edward came in with some blonde girl and that added to my distress. I went up to my room, and tweeted how much I love Edwrd who looked like Rub Pantsion. My drunken misspellings did little to conceal the identity of those men. And the xoxo Bekka at the end of the tweet sure did not hide mine. Worst of all, I was logged in the Medical Associations twitter, after I posted a notif that night. I was forever labelled one half of the Harvard couple.

Edward avoided me like the plague after that. Some friend right?

"Bella, are you sure you don't need to sleep? You keep spacing out on me."

"You can't be serious."

He shook his head. "I'm deadly serious."

"Why would you wanna go with me?"

"Because you need a friend?"

"And?"

He smiled at me all innocently. But up in his head, I can see two horns protruding from the messy hair.

"Edward."

"Maybe I need a friend too? I'm surprised Tanya didn't tell you, Kate's getting married."

**EDWARD**

The look on her face was comical.

"Aw man, I'm so sorry Edward. I am so sorry." She looked like she was going to cry.

"S'okay. I'm over it Jezebel. But I know you're not."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. And neither are you."

She stared at me all intensely, all focused, all Bella Swan-ish and I can't help it. I sighed. "How pathetic are we?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Be there. She's my friend, Bella. My very best friend and I do wish her happiness."

"Then I'll come with you."

I looked up at her, smiling. "You would?"

"Yeah." She gave a firm nod of her head. "You're going with me to Forks. I'm coming with you to Chicago. We're doing this."

I smiled at her. Once she has rested and the fog cleared from her brain, Bella will back out of this. But she dragged her phone out and pressed a button. She kept her eyes on me as it rang. I think flies entered my mouth.

"Hey Alice? Yeah, it's Bella. Hey, I know, I know, listen, I can't stay long on the line, but can I ask a favour? Can I bring a guest?" There was a pause and Bella bit her lip her eyes smiling at me. "His name's Edward Cullen. I gotta run Al, but we'll be there by Monday, bye!" She dropped her phone despite the loud protests. "There, now you're bound to go. Your turn."

Grinning at her I dialled Kate.

**BELLA**

"Kate, when exactly are you getting married?"

I rolled my eyes at him. How very Edward to forget when his best friend was getting married.

"The week after next, why the hell do you want me there? But I don't want to party. Listen, Kate, I can't be there Monday. I'm going with Bella to Seattle. I'll be there in time for your wedding. "

"We're doing this?"

"Yeah, we are so doing this."

Somehow, going back home didn't seem so bad afterall.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

**BELLA**

"Remember, my parents are not like me, they're a bit eccentric."

Three days. It's been three days since we made that stupid deal at Joe's and now Edward was driving me home in his fancy ass Maserati. He refused to even touch my pick-up. Said his skin only liked European things except in women. Then we winked at me, ass.

"I know you're from this superbly rich family Ed, and its going to be hard on you on our quaint town but please bear with it, we'll.."

He grabbed my hand, still driving at 80 miles. "Jezebels, I'll be fine. I'm not a brat you know."

"I'm just.. nervous. Just tell me when you're not comfy and I'll..."

"Bella. Shut up."

"Right."

"So I don't mean to pry and all but, we've been driving for hours. Where the hell is this place?"

I slapped his arm and giggled. We've been on the main road for about thirty minutes. Edward was complaining that all he can see was the green above and the brown below.

"It's a ways past main street Edward, we'll be there in about ten minutes."

**EDWARD**

Ten minutes was like a lifetime. I did not know how Bella survived this town. She specifically asked me to stay below speed limit. As if I can pull an 80 in a town like Forks. People were too busy ogling my car I'd risk hitting someone if I dared floor it. Bella said Forkers, I KNOW RIGHT, used trucks, and I'm a pansy for driving a freaking sports car.

"It's that house, with the white fence."

Bella's house was beautiful. It was warm and bright at the same time. The yard was beautiful. Tiny plants lead the way to a porch with a white swing set. A tire swing was tied to the tree out front. "I know it's a lot smaller than what you're used to.."

I held her hand, my eyes still on the pretty white house that simple exudes love. "Jezebel it's beautiful." I looked at her and smiled. She flushed and squeezed my hand. "I'm glad you like it."

Who would have thought holding Bella's hand will be so beautiful?

**BELLA**

The sun made his hair copper. Edward was really handsome, but today, he became more than just a pretty face.

His heart was good, and he wanted to do good, and I wish I could help him do that, I wish... "Eddie Bear thanks for coming."

His smile dimmed and his eyes, green, why did I never notice before that they were green? Maybe because they were never this close to me. Wait, they were close to me, was Edward...

"Bella."

His breath mixed with mine. I think my heart rate just broke norms, am I having a myocardial infarction? Closer, closer he went until I felt his lashes against my cheek. "So beautiful."

And then his lips brushed mine.

HOLY –

**EDWARD**

Her lips were lightning. Every inch of my body is pulsating with her, for her.

I wanted more.

"OH MY GOODNESS HE'S GORGEOUS! EEP!"

Bella suddenly opened her eyes wide and stumbled back, losing her balance. I grabbed onto her and laughed at her horrified expression.

And then we were tackled with a big hug by the tiniest woman I have ever seen on planet. Wearing holey jeans that have seen better days, a loose white shirt, and UGGs, there was no doubt that this woman was Bella's mom. Her mass of brown riotous curly hair had the same color as Bella's. Weird, I never noticed but Bella's hair was pretty, like aged whiskey.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, its just that I resigned myself to the fact that my tomboy daughter will forever be alone! But here you are, and oh my God you're gorgeous! I'm Renee Swan, call me mom!"

"MOM COME ON! Bella struggled against my arms trying to push her mom back from us.

"What, I can't welcome my future son in law? My very gorgeous future son in law?"

"MOM!" Bella rolled her eyes and elbowed me when I snickered. What? I was a guy, I had an ego!

"Edward's just a friend mom."

Bella's mom, Mrs. Swan, Renee giggled, and she reminded me so much of her daughter I smiled at her.

"Sure, and the house wasn't almost on fire with the little lip action. My God, I had to fan myself from the heat."

"MOM!"

Bella was so cute, she regressed to a five year old in her old home.

**BELLA**

It took five minutes of begging, pleading and coercing to get my mom to shut up about Edward and I, instead she's got us settled in the kitchen counter with a huge plate of homemade cookies and glasses of milk. Hot darn, I missed my mom's chocolate chip cookies.

"I tried everything. Cooking lessons, baking lessons, I even enrolled her in Home Economics in high school despite the pleading of her teachers to let her stay in a rigorous SAT level science program to get one female attribute in her and her school dropped her off it because it's ruining her GPA! My goodness, nothing worked. So she may be a smart cookie Ed, but you will be stuck with house chores. I'm afraid my daughter won't very much make for an Austen wife."

"MOM!" For the past half hour we've been here, my mom has been profusely highlighting my lack of domestic skills and yet begging Edward to still take me on.

"Don't worry Mrs. Swan, I got Jezebels covered."

And then he smiled that frickin' megawatt smile of his and I think my mother melted into a puddle of goo.

"Aw, Jezebels, aw how cute is that? Awwww! Do you have a pet name for him too, Jezebel?"

I rolled my eyes and glared at Edward.

"You just had to encourage her didn't you?"

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and his fingers lingered in my cheek. "Aw, my Jezebels, don't be mad at me! You know I'll always be your Eddie-Bear."

My mom gasped. "Awww you two, I just want to gobble you up! Stay there, I want to get a photo for my facebook account!"

She dashed out of the kitchen, no doubt hunting for our SLR. "Eddie Bear? Really?"

I turned to glare at Edward.

"What, your mom is cute, she likes the idea of you with a guy, and she gave me cookies! I tend to please the woman with the cookies!"

How can I possibly stay mad at a person as cute as Edward Cullen?

"Fine, but we're not pretending to be lovey dovey boyfriend – girlfriend here, that is so..."

"Cliche, stupid, will probably back fire at us?"

"Plus I know you can fall in love with me"

I turned to grin at him, only to have him laugh so loudly at me.

"What?"

"Yeah, with your chocolate smeared smile, who wouldn't resist you!"

**EDWARD**

Her eyes got as wide as saucers and she tried to cover up her teeth while hitting me with her other hand.

"You. Are. So. Dead. Eddie!" She screeched and jumped on top of me, settling herself in my lap. I hooked my arms to steady her, the bar stool almost toppling with our weight.

"So you don't like my chocolate teeth huh, here take more!"

She then proceeded to inch her face closer to mine, her chocolate covered teeth coming closer.

"I'm sorry Jezebel! Please don't kiss me with your teeth like that!"

She grinned even wider. "Who said anything about kissing?" And her fingers dug into my sides, causing me to jerk. "Bells, come on!" I tried to trap her wrists but she was so squirmy I was having a hard time containing her. She continued to squirm against me trying to tickle me, arms wrapping around me, trying to hold me still.

I didn't realize we were laughing so hard. Or that we were basically breathing in each other's faces. Or how her body was practically twined with mine.

Or how I buried my nose against her neck, just reveling in the warmth of her body.

At least I didn't. Before her father, who had a gun at his hip, who can shoot the stranger canoodling with his daughter, appraised us coolly.

"You gonna introduce me to your _friend, _Bella?"

**BELLA**

Edward froze as he heard my father come in. He pulled back from my neck, where he was nuzzling quite warmly let me tell you that, and stared at my dad, gaping like a fish. I swear all the color drained from his face.

I wanted to giggle but I decided to help poor Edward out. I wiggled out of his embrace, which was easy since Edward was still fixated on my dad's gun.

"Oh, come on dad, don't scare Edward like that." He harrumphed and still continued to glare at Edward, who shook his head and stood up, putting a strained smile on his face.

"Chief Swan, I am so sorry for what you've seen. My name is Edward Cullen, and I promise to treat your daughter with respect."

There was a beat.

And another.

And another.

My palms were sweating. Was my dad going to shoot Eddie Bear? Did I have to call the hospital?

And then the worst thing happened.

Nope, he didn't shoot Edward.

Didn't even glare.

My dad freakin smiled at him, approached and clapped him on the back.

"I was just playin' you son. My wife here tells me what a great catch you are for my kid. Bella, I like him."

Now it was my turn to gape like a fish.

My dad and Edward _clicked._ It was as if they were friends forever. He was never like that with anyone, not even Jasper who was my best friend. Darn Edward Cullen and his ability to woo anyone.

I asked my mom about it while she was preparing dinner, my dad and Edward already retreated to the living room to catch a game – Edward was a Yankees fan, and my dad supported some other team that had them teasing, cajoling and insulting each other totally bonded.

My dad must think I'm chopped liver.

"I am so floored. He's over there drinking beer with Edward. _Edward._ And Edward is so taken with dad! It's so bloody confusing mom! And you know I suck in the kitchen. Why did you want to have a little ladies time?"

"So your father can bond with our future son-in-law. Now start cutting tomatoes. I know you can cut Isabella, you're a surgeon."

"MOM!"

"What? Why do you think your dad likes him so much, hmm, Bella?"

I shook my head and continued to glare at the fruit I was supposed to cut. I always hated cooking. It felt so anti-feminine. Like I was depressing someone who made sure I can go to school like the boys. But with Edward here, I find that I do actually want to help cook, I wanted to make something for him. My mom always seemed so happy cooking for me and my dad.

"When was the last time you smiled, honey? When was the last time you laughed? You were dead for years Bella, you were never able to get over Columbia, you blamed us, and you bolted out of this town you hated for so long. You never came back. You were like a zombie, the four years you spent at UW. You were unhappy. You were so unhappy and you worked tooth and nail to get into Harvard. And now you come back and you're happy. You're so happy, I don't even know you anymore. You're happy with Edward. That's why we like him."

I couldn't look at my mom. It wasn't Edward that made me happy, it was Harvard, and my work, and my clinical trial. It was not Edward that completed me, it was the Dr., before my name and the M.D., right after it.

I continued to chop tomatoes when Edward strolled in. "Hey pretty girls, I'm just going to get something to drink." I turned to glare at him. "Unless you want some help?"

"Oh poo, Bella, let the boy get his beer."

Edward looked at me while getting his beer. I can feel his eyes over my face. "Jezebel, are you okay? You hate cooking, is that why you're a sourpuss."

I grumbled.

He strolled over to me and lifted my chin up. "I promise I will eat whatever you make. Even if it turns out to be the Loch Ness Lake water again."

I couldn't help it, I smiled. Angela was sick once, and Ben and Edward were coming over for dinner. Angela gave me precise instructions on how to make the soup she wanted to put in bread bowls. She even measured everything, I just had to pour it in. However, despite my great chemical skills, I still managed to botch the thing, and instead of the thick stew Angela had in mind, what I had made was a disgusting swamp like watery entity. Edward called it the loch ness water.

"There we go, see, you're prettier with a smile. You can do this Jezebel."

He pinched my cheek and went out the kitchen. I was still smiling when he laughed with my dad and settled somewhere.

"See what I mean?"

I looked at my mom helplessly. "I can't exactly control it, can I."

"Who says you have to?"


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

**BELLA**

"I can't believe my parents let you sleep with me. My parents!"

"Well honey your parents got married at 22. You're thirty-three! I think your parents are worried about not ever having grandbabies."

Somehow I sincerely doubt that. My parents adored Edward. Adored him like he was the cherry on top of a very creamy, very yummy cake. I think they'd give anything to keep him.

"Still, my mom is so convinced we're going out, or at least friends with sexy mattress rumba on the side. Pass me my cream would you?"

Edward wrinkled his nose and he passed me the pink jar. Yup, here we were, Edward and Bella, standing in front of a sink mirror, together. Did I say how adorable his Star Wars pajamas were? Because they are, very, very adorable.

"I still don't understand why you have to put so much gunk on your face, you are naturally very pretty Jezebels."

"Shut up, you've been brushing your teeth for the past fifteen minutes."

"Hey, it gives me the excuse to be next to you."

**EDWARD**

She blushed like I knew she would, elbowed me and rubbed the pink gunk on her face. Trust me she didn't need it. Jezebels wasn't always pretty, I mean, she's not beautiful or anything like that, but you get to know her, and her mind, and suddenly your eyes see the light.

You realize you were so blind to even think for one minute that this girl is not the most beautiful creature on the planet.

She's just so… kind. And nice. I mean, sure, she insults a lot of people, and she loves jesting, but she really doesn't think ill of anyone.

And she saves lives. I mean, how much more perfect can you get?

"Eddie you're staring."

I blinked and smiled up at her."It's cause you're cute."

She laughed and slapped my arm."Would you stop flirting!"

She capped the pink bottle and handed it to me.

"When you finish your primping Mr. Flirtypants, turn out the lights yeah?"

She stalked out of the bathroom, her extremely cute Pooh Pants sagging at the waist exposing some skin. "Yoh Bella, where am I going to be sleeping?"

"With me, duh Eddie!"

**BELLA**

We always slept in each other's beds.

At the height of the Ben and Angie's honeymoon phase, Edward and I were always forced to bunk together in my room. Edward refused to sleep on a bed Ben may have had sex in. So we bunked together.

It was never awkward, there was no waking up with morning wood in your ass. It was just waking up next to a person who pushed you miles away into the corner and occupied most of the bed, pillows and blankets. If there is anything to hog, Edward would hog it, 100%.

I kind of miss that about him. My own, personal Eddie bear.

"So, are we sleeping together again, after all this time? I kind of missed it."

He winked at me. The jerk.

"You used to hog all the covers."

"You snore at night."

"What I do not!"

"You do Bella. It's kind of cute."

I wrinkled my nose and jumped under the covers. "Same side?"

"I don't know I may just cross over to yours."

"SHUT UP!"

**EDWARD**

She always got so flustered when we had to sleep together.

Maybe it's because she's a cuddler.

Oh yes, Bella Swan is a grade A cuddler.

Sure, she would stay in her prim and proper corner before we went to sleep, but when we did? Oh man, Bella Swan is fire.

She would cross over to my side and snuggle up to me.

And she'd basically just cling.

I would try Ross' cuddle and turn technique in Friends, but still she clings on to me.

She won't even budge an inch.

And hey if I somehow end up faceplanted on her boob? Who the heck am I to complain?

I waited for her breathing to settle. And slowly she turns to me. It's like being with a heat seeking missile. She turned to her side and scooched over to me.

Her face buried itself in my neck. Her arms and legs thrown unceremoniously over me.

It wasn't romantic or anything. It was sleeping with a girl who was loved to sleep with pillows to throw her body over on.

But I wouldn't exchange it for the world.

I held her body close to me and I pressed a kiss on her head.

"Night night Jezebels."

**BELLA**

I waited until he fell asleep and smiled.

"So you do cuddle me. Night night, Eddie Bear."


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

**BELLA**

This wasn't how I expected them to meet. I imagined a grand scene, wherein I was so stunningly beautiful that Jasper Hale would have to swallow his tongue whole and feel pangs of regret stabbing his being. I imagined turning him down when he offered to pick me and not Alice.

I expected a darned movie moment where I come back a triumphant and vengeful biatch.

I never expected it to be me, butt first in my almost non-existent Ferb sleep pants, slung across Edward's half naked and gorgeous form, with his hair tousled in the early morning, and mine tied up in a messy bun.

Did I forget the whipped cream on his torso?

I wanted to slap Jasper with the fact that I am very attractive to other men.

Instead I made him think I was in the middle of an all out sexcapade with my hunky piece of meat.

It was better than I could ever have planned, bless the heavens.

"Hey Jazz! Long time!"

**EDWARD**

I smothered a laugh at the bewildered look of Jasper Hale, the reason why I was here.

I saw his eyes widen when he saw Bella's Ferb clad ass, slung across my shoulder and my cheeky grin that came with it.

I thought he was the milk boy. I mean seriously, a fitted printed shirt, jeans and some gold chain across his neck, you would think he's a punk kid trying to make money in his sister's one size too small shirt.

Add that to the fact that I have about a half a foot on the poor guy.

He was gawking as he took in my whipped cream covered chest (hence why I was shirtless), my bed head and my matching Phineas boxers. Nope, Bella and I didn't plan the theme. Apparently we just both love the show.

I know how it seems, we look like we were in the middle of sex.

I know Bella wanted to gut this guy.

We couldn't have planned it better if we tried.

"Hi Jazz! Long time!"

His eyes turned to Bella's head, who was twisting around to peer at him from my back.

I set her down, careful to slide her frame against my body.

"EEP EDDIE BEAR YOU GOT CREAM ALL OVER ME!"

I chuckled as she stomped her foot and turned to face our guest.

"Excuse the man child Jazz, he never gets a chance to play in his boring office."

I glared at her. "You will regret that my Jezebels."

She squealed as I wrapped my arms around her and nipped at her cheek and licked off the cream.

"EWW EDDIE YOU DIDN'T EVEN BRUSH YOUR TEETH YET!"

A cough broke through our moment and we both turned to our neglected guess.

"Oh sorry man." I extended out my hand and grinned at him in the universal douche man I got me some pussy grin (though I bet Bella will chop my balls off very slowly with a blunt scalpel thingy if I let her know that). "I'm Edward Cullen, the best friend."

He turned a very ugly shade of white. Serves you right for hurting my Jezebels.

**BELLA**

Jasper paled at Edward's outstretched hand. I knew his grin. The idiot fudger. Still I can't quite contain my delight at the turn of events. Mom and dad left early to go jogging or something. I was making Eddie pancakes when the door rang. I accidentally sprayed whipped cream on Edward instead of his pancake because I jumped when the door freakin' ran. Edward got pissed, and hefted me squealing saying his revenge will be to show the paper boy my underpants (my dad apparently asked him to pay the paper boy when I was still snoozing).

Lo and behold it was Jasper coming over. He still didn't take Edward's hand, just staring at us in shock. Edward's grin got even smugger.

"I'm sorry for his brash behavior, he hasn't eaten yet." I elbowed Edward and he sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, man, I'm sorry."

Jasper blinked and seemed to shake himself out of a stupor.

"Izz, it's been a long time."

I smiled and motioned for him to come inside.

"Come on in, where's Alice? Is she coming soon?"

Jasper silently followed me to the kitchen.

Edward went up presumably to get into decent clothes. I heard the water running and assumed he washed the cream off. I looked down at myself and wrinkled my nose.

I guess I better shower as well.

"EDWARD ANTHONY YOU BETTER LEAVE SOME HOT WATER FOR ME!"

Edward always took too long in the shower. And before your dirty mind goes to the gutter, he really does take long showers. If you haven't noticed the guy is a neat freak.

"So that's the friend huh?"

I looked over at Jasper looking at the now cold pancakes and the splattered cream.

"Yeah, my roommate Edward. We got out of touch for a while before..." I flushed. I'm not sure I would want Jasper to know about

"The Harvard couple. We know. Or Leah knew, you know her, no gossip escapes her."

"And yet she blamed me for spreading rumors that you and her saint baby were an item when you two frequently held hands and everyone assumed for themselves what happened."

Yeah, there was no love lost between me and Leah Black.

"Come on Izz, that was a long time ago."

"I was kidding! So, what brings you here, and where's Ally?"

"She's checking the flowers with her mom today, then she asked us all out to lunch at Barquillo's down in Seattle."

"Oh sure, but Eddie and I have plans today. We're going to First Beach with mom and dad. Maybe we'll meet you for tea or something in the afternoon."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "First Beach?"

"Yeah, Edward grew up in Chicago, he's never really seen the Pacific Northwest. Plus, my dad wants to take him fishing."

"Chief Charlie taking that pansy ass fishing?" He snorted. "What, so he can squeal when water sloshes over his boat shoes."

"If you must know, Edward is the captain of the Harvard Rowing team and he's an F1 racer. He knows a thing or two about hard labor. Which is more than I can say for you. What you prance around in your tight shorts and call it exercise? Grow up Jasper."

I hated it when anyone insulted Edward. He was my person and I love the jerk.

"Sorry, Izzy I didn't mean to. I mean, I just thought, rich city boy that he is..."

"Well you're wrong."

Jasper looked shock at the anger in my voice. No one insulted Eddie. .

"Hey Bella, where did you pack my shampoo!"

I rolled my eyes at the huge baby upstairs. "In the pocket of my suitcase!"

"It's not here! All I see are your underpants."

"EDWARD!"

"Never mind I'll go use your strawberry one. Why can't you use a more manly scent?"

"Don't make me come up there Edward Anthony."

"Okay, okay!"

I heard him close the door and the shower water run again.

"You seem pretty close for people who haven't seen each other in years."

I sighed over the ruined pancakes and turned to start a new batch. I hated wasting food, I would get Edward for this.

"Eddie and I have been friends for a long time Jazz. We were both so new at Harvard, and our roommates were leaving us to sleep in the corridors. What was it that JK Rowling said?"

"There are somethings you share without ending up liking each other. And knocking down a troll is one of them, or something to that effect. I'm sorry about the food love."

I sighed as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed a kiss to my hair.

"You'll have to feed the orphanage tomorrow."

He laughed and pulled me in tighter. "You know I will."

Jazz looked on at us with something in his eyes. "Sorry about intruding on you guys, I didn't mean to do it."

I smiled at him. He was still, after all my very best friend. And I did miss him.

"It's alright Jazz. I'm pretty sure that wasn't how you expected this to go either."

Edward sneaked into my batter and added a healthy dollop of chocolate chips. I swatted his shoulder.

"EDWARD ANTHONY! I told you no more sugar! You want to be a diabetic 70 year old? Frail with bladder problems?"

He gave me the puppy dog pout. "Come on love, it's the first time in five years that you're giving me chocolate chip pancakes again. Please? Just this once?"

I was a sucker for the puppy pout. And he knew it. "Fiiine." I rolled my eyes and slapped his butt. "Go sit on the counter. No hot chocolate for you big wuss."

"Can I have chocolate tomorrow with my non chocolate chip pancakes?"

"No."

"Please Bella my love, the most beautiful creature on planet?"

"No."

"Wow, it was true, I didn't believe Rosalie."

I turned to look at Jasper, a hurt expression on his face.

"What?"

Edward snorted and went to the fridge grabbing the OJ and glasses. "He means our bubble Jezebels."

"Oh." I flushed down to the roots of my hair. "Sorry Jasper. Edward is so utterly annoying you can't help focus on him."

He shook his head and put on a strained smile on his face. "I get it Izz. I better go."

He stood up abruptly and bumped Edward's shoulder as he passed him by. Edward's expression darkened.

I gave him a sharp look that warned him to stay calm. Edward, lean though he may be, had a mean right hook.

I followed Jasper out the door. He was sitting on the porch steps, waiting for me. It was how we usually are when we fight. I felt my heart clench.

"Jazz."

"It's different, that's all. I always expected you to be there for me Izz. Listen to me about Alice, and give me advice. I always expected me to be the first guy you run to when something goes wrong. I took you for granted. I'm sorry."

I sat down next to him and punched his shoulder, for old times sake.

"You still are my best friend Jazz. I came back for your wedding."

"I wanted to tell you so much about a lot of stuff. I wanted to walk with you and chat with you again. I guess I'm not your best friend anymore huh."

"You still are, Jazz."

"I can't even call you Bella. You're not Bella you're Izz. But I'm wrong aren't I?"

I stayed silent. I don't know where he was going with this.

"You loved me."

It wasn't a question. I should have known. Alice talks. Leah Black talks. My own mom probably talked.

"I didn't and I did. You were all I knew Jazz, and we grew up together. And I fancied myself in love with you, but that was Izzie, Jasper. That was Izz. I'm not her. Not really."

He turned to me a rueful smile on his face.

"Alice was supposed to make you jealous. And then I thought, why not just go out with her. I grew to like her. She was nice. She's great. But she's not you. Bella."

I smiled at him. Ruefully. "Please, don't."

"It's too late huh?"

"You know I'm in love with him. You knew I always will be in love with him."

And just like that, the story is revealed. Why I am here, why we are here.

"I know. I guess I just hoped."

A/N:

Okay, I know I updated late, and I am sorry.

So yes, I just realized a change in plot is in order. Bella is not who you think she is. Or she is, she just has some hidden secrets.

Next week we'll be picking up on the life of Edward and Bella in Harvard and get a clear shot of where we're going with this

Thank you all for being patient!


End file.
